


To Long in the Red...

by Geelady



Category: The Mentalist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-04
Updated: 2012-03-04
Packaged: 2017-11-01 03:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/351588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geelady/pseuds/Geelady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From an anonymous prompt at Mentalist KINK MEME: “Lisbon is willing to make a terrible deal to protect her team.”  Based also on His Red Right Hand with alterations...</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Long in the Red...

Too Long in the Red...  
By GeeLady  
From an anonymous prompt at Mentalist KINK MEME: “Lisbon is willing to make a terrible deal to protect her team.” Based also on His Red Right Hand with alterations...

CBI

“You are a cold-hearted bastard.” Lisbon said.

“Oh please! You need to think logically about this.” Jane said, thrusting one strong finger back at the bed where Bosco’s heart and breathing was becoming more and more laboured as the hours passed. 

Lisbon heard Jane’s words with disbelief. Suddenly at that moment, her own feelings for him be damned, Jane was no longer the golden boy with the million dollar smile but the hard-hearted avenger who was making it perfectly clear that nothing should stand in the way of his brand of justice. Not her and certainly not the dying Bosco whose pain the morphine had been keeping at bay – until Jane entered the room and pulled its plug. 

“Pain means he’s still alive. And alive means he can speak and tell us what we need to know about Red John. What would Bosco want?” Jane asked, so clear in his certitudes about what others would want, provided it served his purposes.

Lisbon watched Jane leave the room as the nurse entered, chastising both Jane and her and then hooking the morphine back up with furious fingers.

Lisbon stayed a while, watching Bosco’s life drain away. He whispered that he loved her, and that she should continue the hunt for Red John. Lisbon answered him, saying that she understood his meaning. She knew he loved her.

She said no word at all about Jane, neither apologizing for him, nor excusing his actions toward Bosco, whatever they in the past had been. Jane was not in that room with her as Bosco died. 

 

So many dead since Jane had come to work there. So many friends gone now, and so many probably still to die. The debts were piling up and they were so deep in the red now that even if the killer was killed tomorrow, it would never be enough to settle the score. 

Never. What was one man against dozens? It was insane. Lisbon was no accountant, she even hated balancing her checking but she could shuffle this little number problem around well enough. 

CBI

“Do we have an agreement?” Lisbon asked. “In exchange you leave this department alone, the CBI and everyone in it, and their families. You leave the State altogether. And never come back.” She reiterated their deal to him for the last time, so there would be no misunderstandings, without actually raising her eyes to greet his. She did not want to see him or know what he looked like, or to even hear his voice. 

“And we will never look for you or interfere in what you plan to do after tomorrow night.” Lisbon knew she was probably going to go to hell for this deal, but better hell later on than the hell they had already been living under for four years and counting. “I’ll take care of it from my end. And we will not try to mount a rescue - ever.”

The man in the mask merely nodded. 

“Then be here tomorrow night at ten. Bring whatever you need.” Lisbon swallowed. 

 

“And I’ll bring Jane.”

CBI END


End file.
